Салластанцы
* Неб Манб * Ниен Нунб * Ньюк Ньюв * Сиен Совв * Сьян Тевв * Тен Намб * Элора Санд }} Салластанцы ( , вариант перевода − салластане), также известные как боумрайты, — невысокие гуманоиды с планеты Салласт. Опытные пилоты и штурманы, салластанцы часто встречались среди космических путешественников и в крупных космопортах. Салластанцы сыграли важную роль в Галактической гражданской войне и были среди основателей Новой Республики. Наиболее известные представители расы: Ниен Нанб, Тен Намб и Боркус. Биология и внешний вид thumb|180px|left|[[Боркус, шеф-повар на Абафаре]] Невысокая, околочеловеческая''Тысячелетний сокол'' раса. Рост салластанцев колеблется от 1 до 1,8 метра высоту. У них круглые, конические черепа. Салластанцы известны своими миндалевидными черными глазами, лицами с щеками, называемыми «крыловидные капли», и большими, круглыми ушами. Возникнув в подземельях их планеты, их широкие мочки ушей позволяли прекрасно слышать и развили чувство направленного слуха, а их большие глаза позволяют исключительно хорошо видеть при слабом освещении и дают отличное периферическое зрение. Салластанцы могли видеть на расстоянии до 20 метров в темноте, не будучи при этом чувствительными к инфракрасной части спектра, то есть они могли бы эффективно читать и нормально видеть без света вообще. Возможно, в связи с относительной нехваткой воздействия естественного света, салластанцы начинали страдать от дефектов роговицы по достяжении 30 стандартных лет. После значительного ухудшения многие решили носить специальные козырьки, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее ухудшение зрения. Некоторые салластанцы татуировали голову в качестве самовыражения. Как и люди, салластанцы имеют только одно сердце и один желудок. Трудно было напоить салластанца, и те, кто всё-таки напивался, не страдали от похмелья. Салластанцы имели розовую голую кожу, хотя волосы на лице, как известно, растут в некоторых случаях у мужчин, как это было у пилота Дллра Непа с его белой бородкой. Волосы на голове были редки для мужчин, но женщины этого вида часто были с волосами, что считалось символом индивидуальности, и носили их таким образом, чтобы выразить это. Салластанцы обладали исключительным врожденным чувством направления и интуиции, так как их цивилизация выросла в подземных тоннелях''Иллюстрированный атлас; многие из них были в состоянии провести путь, увидев карту только один раз. Эта способность распространяется на субсветовые путешествия и гипернавигацию, а также патрульную работу, что сделало салластанцев отличными разведчиками, пилотами и штурманами; Салластанские пилоты разведали Римманский торговый маршрут, и те, кто присоединился к Альянсу повстанцев, были задействованы при срыве имперских тайных операций. Общество и культура Салластанцы были общительными и меркантильными, дружелюбными и прагматичными. Как вид они совсем не испытывали ксенофобии. Хотя любили розыгрыши и являясь чрезвычайно проницательными в своих деловых отношениях, они стремились исследовать и путешествовать по галактике. Пытливые по своей природе, некоторые из салластанцев описаны как безрассудные, особенно в их предпочтениях: чтобы больше узнать и открыть для себя, особенно когда это возможно через личный опыт. left|thumb|150px|Женщина салластанец с ребёнком. Салластанцы организовывались в семейные единицы, известных как Уоррен-кланы. Каждый клан состоял из одной женщины c несколькими мужьями и их молодежью. Разъединенные женщины, известные как «FEMS», были активными членами своих общин, пока они не достигали статуса «готов», ознаменовавший возможность участвовать в размножении. В начале «готовности», «FEMS» выбирали себе супругов и основывали свои собственные Уоррен-кланы. Мало салластанцев оставили свой родной мир, но те, которые действительно это сделали, находили работу в качестве пилотов или торговцев. Вдохновленные легендой, такой как Майджелн, салластанские космонавты использовали свои навыки в качестве навигаторов, которые использовать и ценились экипажами по всей галактике. Из-за этого, салластанский текучий язык стаккато был известен многим контрабандистам. Имена салластанцев часто имели прямые переводы с салластанских слов и обычно состоял из имени и фамилии из четырех букв каждая. Похоронным обрядам уделялось особое внимание в салластанской культуре, с огромными склепами и сводами, поддерживаемых могильными мастерами. Смерть, известная как «вечный сон», рассматривалась с большим почтением. Наиболее важными из этих обрядов, церемония «Строительство Могилы», была сложной процедурой похорон. Важные лидеры и известные салластанцы были погребены в Галерее предков и Катакомбах Известных. Салластанская религией было многобожие, пантеон включал в том числе такого бога, как Tриакк. Заседающие в правительстве, именитые салластанцы, ссылающиеся на своё благородство, свидетельствуют о той или иной форме монархии, но все записанные истории демонстрирует использование демократии, за исключением краткого авторитарного присоединения к СороСууб во время Галактической гражданской войны. Салластанцы были также преданы принципам капитализма и открытых рынков, но были в основном мотивированы возможностью улучшения своих сограждан, не жадностью. Технологически продвинутые подземные города Салласта ощетинились магазинами и рынками, привлекательными для туристов из всей галактики. Как ни странно, салластанцы в конечном итоге заменили вуки в качестве экспертов в галактическом парикмахерском бизнесе — несмотря на то, что они были почти лишены волос. Парикмахеры с Салласта были известны своим мастерством в косметическом искусстве. История left|thumb|180px|Салластанец пилот в Альянсе повстанцев В начале своей истории салластанцы вырыли широкие сети подземных пещер, чтобы избежать негостеприимной атмосферы Салласта, что, возможно, способствует развитию их маленького роста. Пещеры в конечном итоге переросли в красивые подземные города, таких как Пирингииси. Навыки, выработанные инженерами их большой подземной цивилизации и навигация в своих тоннелях, позже, заработали им галактическую известность как гражданских инженеров, разведчиков и пилотов. Салластанцы начали рано взаимодействовать с галактикой, они были известны как учёные по световым мечам для молодого Ордена Джедаев. Некоторые записи показывают, что их разработки имели решающее значение в эволюции светового меча в его окончательной форме и в инструкциях для джедаев в процессе создания мечей. Уже к 5500 ДБЯ, салластанские купцы стали общими достопримечательностями, и ввели новые гипермаршруты, такие как Римманский торговый маршрут. Глубокие шахты были построены на Салласте и его спутниках, и прибыль была использована для разработки технологии салластанцев. К 1000 ДБЯ, шахты на луне Салласта Умнубе были прорыты. Салластанское технологическое развитие процветало, в конечном счете родив на свет корпорацию СороСууб. Являясь многоотраслевой корпорацией, ее основные холдинги по добыче и очистке сделало её одним из членов Гильдии Коммерции. Салластанин также был в дирекции Торговой Федерации в 33 ДБЯ, а другой выступал в качестве командира флота Булварков Техносоюза, но неизвестно, действовали ли они в качестве представителей Салласта, Соросууб, или третьей стороны. СороCууб доминировали в экономике Салласта, в ней было занято более половины населения планеты. В 32 ДБЯ, была принята конституционная поправка в закон, позволяющая акционерам СороCууб голосовать на выборах салластанского Совета, эффективно соединив пост генерального директора компании и Председателя Совета. Якобы, СороCууб встал на сторону Конфедерации независимых систем во время Войн клонов, хотя неизвестно, поддержало ли общее население Салласта Конфедерацию. Джедай-падаван салластанин, кто боролся и умер от рук КНС назвали Элора Сунд. thumb|180px|right|Салластанец пилот Красной эскадрилии, Дллр Неб СороCууб была одной из первых сторонников Галактической Империи, предпринимая все более жесткие меры для салластанцев для обеспечения выгодных имперские контрактов. В 2 ДБЯ, председатель СороCууб Сиин Сууб утвержден Корпоративное Воззвание 137D, которым объявил полный политический, экономический и военный захват Салласта со стороны корпорацию СороСууб. То же самое воззвание формально соответствовало присоединению Салласта к Империи и выступило с решительной борьбой с растущим Альянсом повстанцев. С переходом к корпоракратии, жесткие меры против инакомыслия были приняты быстро. Традиционно лояльные к СороСууб, многие салластанцы стали спрашивать поддержку у своего нового правительства Империи. Ухудшающиеся условия работы и открытое порабощение салластанцев стали последний сюрпризом для многих. Неизвестные салластанцы, такие как Сиан Тевв и Ниен Нанб занялись тем, что вместе с бывшим учредителем СороСууб организовали сопротивление салластанцев и позднее начали серию рейдов против судоходства СороСууб. Перед битвой при Явине, как часть операции Вселение Страха, Салласт был атакован и технологический персонал, состоявший из салластанцев и лидеры были похищены. Красная эскадрилья спасла их и салластанцы были убеждены в том, чтобы присоединиться к Альянсу, но Галактическая Империя ответила, захватив лидера салластанцев (возможно Сиан Tевв) на планете. Тем не менее, он был освобожден перед доставкой к императору. Крикс Мадина и салластанцы придумали план, чтобы остановить операцию, уничтожив Непобедимого и окончив террор. Хотя это и не являясь официальным членом Альянса, многочисленные жертвы салластанцев заработали им место в Консультативном совета Альянса повстанцев во 2 ПБЯ — честь, отведенная для вида, понёсшего наибольшие потери в борьбе Восстания. thumb|left|180px|Tен Нанб, пилот [[B-wingа в Альянсе повстанцев]] За несколько месяцев до битвы при Эндоре, бойцам сопротивления Teвва удалось свергнуть имперскоориентированных лидеров СороСууб и официально вступили в Альянс. Возможно, как символ своей победы, Teвв убедил Мон Мотму сплотить флоты Альянса у Салласта перед их переходом к Эндору. Проблема быстро начала проявляться, однако, наемники, утверждая, что работают для салластанцев напали на Борска Фей'лиа, очевидно из-за старой обиды на народ ботанов, так как ботаны не информировали их о нападении на Салласт, которого можно бы было бы избежать, если бы салластанцы были бы извещены. Нападение почти разорвала альянс. Оказалось, однако, что наемники были наняты имперскими агентами. К счастью, кризис был быстро преодолён, хотя виновники никогда не были пойманы. Повстанцы базировавшиеся на Салласта и претворяли в жизнь свои планы битвы при Эндоре, как это и предполагалось. Во время битвы, Нанб служил вторым пилотом у Лэндо Калриссиана в борту Тысячелетнего Сокола, то, что салластанцы считают причиной для гордости. После победы на Эндоре, СороСууб была возвращена под контроль салластанцев и Совет был восстановлен. Для Teвва, салластанцы разработали место во Временном Совете и были первыми кто подписал Декларацию Новой Республики. После этого, СороСууб стала основным поставщиком для Новой Республики. Салластанцы были горячими сторонниками Новой Республики, в частности, служили в качестве должностных лиц во Флоте обороны Новой Республики. По состоянию на 25 ПБЯ, Совет несет ответственность за всех внутренние и иностранные дела, и поделил гражданские обязанности с СороСууб. Благодаря юужань-вонгам, салластанские офицеры под руководством адмирала Сиена Совва сыграли важную роль в обороне ключевых целей. Салластанцы в галактике Хотя известно что салластанцы остались на их родной планете, небольшие общины можно было бы увидеть разбросанными по всему Внешнему Кольцу. Обычно их можно было найти в коммерческих предприятиях и в мирах разбросанных вдоль основных торговых путей, салластанцы насчитывали заметное население на Aридусе, Элоджи, Гелгеларе, Руне, Tаере Приво, Tриероне и Вандерхельме. Во время Галактической гражданской войны, многих салластанцев использовали как солдат-рабов в консорциуме Занна. Салластанцы также известно, были представлены членами в рамках Ордена джедаев. Они включали джедая- падавана Элору Санд, командира в Великой Армии Республики во время Войн клонов, и Даррина Арканиана, магистра джедаев в последние дни Галактической Республики (и первоначально переживший Приказ 66). За кулисами В новеллизации Возвращения джедая (1983), в котором содержится первое опубликованное описание салластанца, Джеймс Кан использует фразу «щекастые, существа с мышиными глазами.» Эта точная фраза повторяется в первом издании (1984) из Руководства по Вселенной Звёздных войн по отношению к Ниену Нанбу. Любопытно, что первый справочник Звёздных войн (1987) меняет эту фразу «щекастые, существа с мышиными ушами.» в своем описании салластанцев. Можно лишь предположить, что это ошибка транскрипции от одного из тех ранних текстов, где нет никакой мыши, по отношению к салластанским ушам, которое подтверждает также фото в Sourcebook. (Салластанские уши в основном негабаритный вариант человеческого уха.) Но эта ошибочная фраза с тех пор перекочевала в многочисленные справочники, в том числе в 1998 году передаёт Энциклопедия Звёздных войн и 2010 Databank — текст записи о салластанце . Появление * «Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «The Starfighter Trap» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 43: Обряд посвящения, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * [[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel)|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones novel]] * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:3:10 Edition» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Tempest Feud» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Последний джедай» * «The Queen of Air and Darkness» * * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * * «Закулисные игры» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * * * * * * «Perfect Evil» * «Bungo n' Rusti Get Carry-Out» * * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3» * «Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * * * * «A Bitter Winter» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * * * * * * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Gathering Shadows» * * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «A Forest Apart» * * * * * * «Алая Империя» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Дети джедаев» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * "First Blood" * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» Неканоничные появления * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» }} Источники * * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «The Star Wars Sourcebook» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Instant Adventures» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Alien Encounters» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Полная антология рас» * «Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide» * «Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * «A Cularin Presence» * «The Resistance Within» * «TopWorld» * «UnderWorld» * «Head in the Clouds» * «Clouded Paths» * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «Галактика интриг» * * * « Руководство для постигающих Силу» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * «Fly Casual» * «Твердыни сопротивления»}} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * * Категория:Салластанцы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (С) Категория:Разумные расы